dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Barrel Girls Case
Barrel Girls Case is a police investigation in Season Five of Showtime's series [[Dexter (show)|''DEXTER]]. It involves the multiple murders of blonde women that were committed by a group of serial rapists. The case in itself is the eighth major case in the series, with the previous major case being the Santa Muerte Case and the next major case being the Doomsday Killer Case. Suspects * Cole Harmon - Due to the truck accident, Cole was the first suspect that Homicide had in their sights during the investigation. However, Dexter pointed them in the direction of Boyd Fowler as the killer. Eventually, Cole was revisited as a suspect when his DNA was found on the dead women and DVDs of the rapes were found in his house. * Boyd Fowler - He soon became Miami Metro Homicide's main suspect (thanks to Dexter planting his wallet in the truck). When Homicide searched Boyd's house, they found the attic holding area for the girls, the tools that he used to kill them, and twelve locks of hair from the victims. * Dan Mendell - He was suspected to be one of the rapists when his ring was seen in one of the DVDs. When Detectives Debra Morgan and Joey Quinn interviewed Dan's wife, she told them that Dan had been friends with Jordan Chase since the days he was known as Eugene Greer. * Jordan Chase - Because the suspects had ties to Jordan, he also came under suspicion. Jordan's DNA cleared him, though, since he didn't participate in the rapes. This changed when Jordan's real name was revealed as Eugene Greer, and he was most likely the leader of the group. On his own, Dexter discovered that the location of the rapes was owned by Jordan under his real name. * Alex Tilden - He was a suspect due to his online connection and friendship with Cole Harmon. When Debra and Quinn raided his house, they found him missing. Suspects (Vigilantes) * Number 13 - She was suspected for killing off the rapists out of revenge for being brutalized. Later, Debra Morgan talked to her and her partner with a sheet of plastic hanging between them. She did not arrest the vigilantes and let them go free, due to her feelings of empathy. (Debra was unaware of their identities.) * Number 13's Male Partner - He was thought to be helping Number 13 commit the crimes, likely a boyfriend or brother. He, too, was confronted by Debra from behind a sheet of plastic, but not arrested. (His identity remained unknown to Debra until Season Seven.). History of Perpetrators The five men first met during adolescence at River Jordan Camp where Eugene Greer inspired them all to "seize their desires." They did this by abducting a camp counselor named Emily Birch. Eugene watched as the rest of them raped and tortured her. Afterwards, Eugene forced Emily to take a picture of all of them. Through the years, the gang raped and tortured additional women, with Boyd Fowler killing them afterward to leave no witnesses. Boyd and Cole assisted with the disposal of the bodies. Meanwhile, Eugene changed his name to Jordan Chase, and became a famous motivational speaker. Barrel Girl Gang * Jordan Chase - Leader of the group * Boyd Fowler - 'The Finisher' (He was the one who killed the women, afterward dumping them into a swamp) * Cole Harmon - 'Cleanup' (He dealt with the bodies after Boyd discarded them. It's unknown how or where Cole further disposed of them.) * Alex Tilden * Dan Mendell - He would search for victims, usually in bars. Detectives on Case This is one of Debra Morgan's top priority cases and, therefore, assisted by several other officers: *Detective Joey Quinn *Sergeant-Detective Angel Batista *Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta '''Other operatives' *Forensics specialist Vince Masuka *Blood Splatter Analyst Dexter Morgan Evidence * Five Dead Women in Barrels - They were found strewn on a Miami street. ("Circle Us") * Twelve Hair Trophies - They were found by police in Boyd Fowler's house. Debra correctly believed that a thirteenth victim was alive and out there taking revenge on her rapists. ("Circle Us") * Killing Tools - A barrel and jumper cables, along with the attic holding area, were found in Boyd Fowler's house. ("Circle Us") * DNA Evidence - It linked members of the Barrel Girl Gang to the dead women, except Jordan Chase (because he never touched them). Debra discovered this evidence while working in the file room. ("Teenage Wasteland" / "In the Beginning") * Cole Harmon's Blood - After he went missing, a swipe of his blood was found in Cole's house. ("In the Beginning") * Thirteen DVDs (Dexter replaced the 13th with a damaged one) - They were trophies found in Cole Harmon's house and showed the rape and torture of five named and seven unnamed women. ("In the Beginning") * Dan Mendell's Ring - It was seen in a DVD, as well as in his crime scene photos. Debra discovered that Dan was friends with Cole Harmon. ("In the Beginning") * Footprints - A small footprint was found outside Alex Tilden's house, and another outside the vacant house next door. This implied that a woman was committing the crimes, but she likely needed help with making the bodies disappear. ("In the Beginning") * River Jordan Camp - Debra directed the police to the site of the abuse, but she first let the vigilantes escape, with Jordan's body ("The Big One") Barrel Girls * Jessica Shelton - The eighth victim of the group, she is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon]. She was killed within the past five years. * Susanna Flood - The ninth victim of the group, She is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past five years. * Irene Plax - The tenth victim of the group, She is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past five years. * Julie Fiasconaro - The eleventh victim of the group, She is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past five years. * Jane Doe - The twelfth victim of the group, She is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past five years. Victims There were thirteen rapes and twelve murders by the Barrel Girl Gang. (A fourteenth rape of Emily Birch was unknown and not part of the Barrel Girls Case. Each of the girls were numbered, based on when they were taken by the Barrel Girl Gang. The numbers were found on their locks of hair and the DVDs. * Number 0, Emily Birch: She is the first woman that the group raped, and a special part of Jordan Chase's life. She's not counted as No.1 because they didn't have a plan to kill her, only wanting to rape her. Jordan Chase finally kills her years later with a poker after she continuously bothers him about his feelings towards her, and doesn't want to leave a witness. * Numbers 1-7, Unknown Identities: These women were revealed via DVDs recorded by Cole Harmon who were killed sometime over the past 20 years. * Number 8, Jessica Shelton: She is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. * Number 9, Susanna Flood; She is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. * Number 10, Irene Plax: She is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. * Number 11, Julie Fiasconaro: She is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. * Number 12, Jane Doe; She is one of the five women found in barrels after a failed transport by Cole Harmon. She was killed within the past 5 years. Miami Metro couldn't find her real name, but somehow had a picture of her to post on the board. * Number 13, Lumen Pierce: She is the last victim of the group, surviving thanks to Dexter Morgan. She helped Dexter kill each of the five men, ultimately deciding to part ways with Dexter after her desire to kill disappeared. "Number 13" is the name Debra called her, because Miami Metro couldn't find any information about her, and just speculated that she existed due to the damaged thirteenth DVD. Unknown Survivors * Emily Birch - First victim, she was raped and tortured. There was never a DVD or hair trophy taken for Emily; instead, Jordan Chase wore a vial of her blood. * Lumen Pierce - Raped and tortured, she remained alive due to Dexter killing Boyd. Although Miami Metro Homicide found a thirteenth DVD, Dexter replaced it with a scratched one before it was viewed. He then gave the DVD to Lumen and she watched herself being tortured. The Case Part One The Barrel Girls Case first comes to the attention of Miami Metro Homicide when five barrels holding five dead women are discovered scattered on a local street. The team soon arrives to investigate. It's apparent that the corpses were being transported, but an accident with a drunk driver caused the bodies to spill out. The driver had fled the scene. It is revealed that the truck belongs to Jordan Chase, a renown author. He willing comes to the station, accompanied by his Head of Security, Cole Harmon. They both answer some questions, with Cole admitting that he uses the truck as his personal vehicle. Cole then becomes their prime suspect in the rapes and murders of the five women. A new piece of evidence (a wallet) is soon discovered by Vince Masuka (after being planted in the truck by Dexter). The team then focuses on a new prime suspect - Boyd Fowler. When they raid Boyd's house, they uncover numerous amounts of evidence pointing toward his guilt. They bring Cole and Jordan back in for more questioning. Cole claims that Boyd was one of Jordan's stalkers and Boyd likely took the keys to the truck. Believing that Boyd acted alone, the case is temporarily closed by Maria LaGuerta. Part Two The case is reopened when DNA evidence links more men to the dead girls. Due to Dexter and Lumen Pierce killing off her rapists, the police discover that the murder suspects are disappearing, one by one. Debra concludes that a pair of vigilantes are killing off the men. The police find that each of the alleged perpetrators have a connection to Jordan Chase. Closure of Case The missing suspects' connections to Jordan Chase were revealed, and they are supposedly on the run. Debra Morgan discovered that a pair of uncaught vigilantes murdered the rapists and thus responsible for their disappearance, but she had a difficult time proving it. With only the body of Dan Mendell having been found by police (although Debra did see Jordan's body before Dexter took it away), the case went cold. In the United States, there are Statutes of Limitations for being charged with rape, but there are none for murder. However, no further evidence ever came forth, and the case remained closed. Fate of Perpetrators Unknown to police, each of the rapists was killed by Dexter Morgan and Lumen Pierce as revenge for their treatment of Lumen and the other women. All the bodies were dumped into the Gulf Stream, except for Dan Mendell who was left for the police to find. Debra caught up to the pair at River Jordan Camp and, without knowing who they were, let the two vigilantes escape. She empathized with the woman because she had viewed the DVDs, and was herself previously terrorized by The Ice Truck Killer. * Boyd Fowler - Stabbed in the heart by Dexter, as Lumen watched * Dan Mendell - Shot by Lumen, then neck snapped by Dexter as Lumen watched * Cole Harmon - Stabbed in the heart by Dexter as Lumen watched * Alex Tilden - Stabbed in the heart by Lumen as Dexter watched * Jordan Chase - Stabbed in the heart by Lumen as Dexter watched Related Pages * Barrel Girl Gang * River Jordan Camp * Jordan Chase Organization * Jordan Chase * Boyd Fowler * Cole Harmon * Dan Mendell * Alex Tilden * Emily Birch * Lumen Pierce Gallery Barrel Girls Case 2.PNG Julie and Jessica.PNG Category:Police Cases Category:Indexter